


Fears and Freedom

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barda worried at first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Freedom

She had once worried about the outcome of taking a man like Scott as her husband, worried that eventually their philosophies would cause them to fight, and she would hurt him.

She had even worried that she would cause him pain strictly by her passions, being the more physically dominant one of their union.

Scott's passions, both for arguing and loving proved more than a match for her, though, setting her free to soar, to be herself in all ways.

He'd have her no other way, as he told her every chance he got. She was his perfect, free wife.


End file.
